Only One Love
by AnimeMaster1017
Summary: Ash and misty will finally voice their love for eachother and a new relationship will begin. Some Pokeshipping, Sugardaddy shipping Brock and May .
1. Introduction

****

**Introduction:**

Di**sclai**mer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, THE ANIME SERIES, AND THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR MY OC's. ALSO I DO NOT OWN GAME FREAK, NINTENDO, OR ANY OF THEIR PROPERTIES OR SUB-PROPERTIES

**ENJOY!!**

The main characters of the following story are:

**Ash Ketchum - **A so called "Pokemon master" at the age of 22, He has recently won the Sinnoh League championship and is currently in contention for a position in the elite four while settling at his household in the Kanto region.

**Misty Waterflower -**The gym leader of Cerulean Cityat age 24 is currently in a conflict of feelings. Her interest is in Ash, who she is currently dating, and Gary, who, unknown to Ash for a time, was also dating Misty.

**Gary Oak - **Widely known as a famous pokemon paleontologist he continues to uphold the fame of the oak family. Also at 22 Gary has recently interrupted the relationship between Ash and Misty and now Misty is falling for him even though he knows this will emotionally scar his best friend Ash Ketchum.

**Brock Harrison – **At the age of 25 and former gym leader of Pewter city gym which is now a rock and water hybrid gym. He has recently began to have a myriad of feeling's for May Maple. He is trying to the best of his ability to give up his womanizing habits in order to show May he is committed to their relationship.

**May Maple – **A pokemon coordinatorat age 20 she has traveled with Ash through thick and thin, they have became the closest of friends, May has recently been having feelings of love for Brock, she is unsure about telling him her feelings, she feels embarrassment not knowing Brock feels the same about her.


	2. FF001

**Author's Note: In this fanfic, quotes are shown with", and thoughts are shown with 'and italics. I will also put FLASHBACK and END FLASHBACK where necessary. I will also not put character descriptions. Noise or visual effects will be put in parentheses without italics or caps. Flashbacks and certain parts are separated by line breaks. My main influences for this story are, EmeraldArtisan****, Ramenette****, and any other PokeShipping artists dedicated to the fact Ash and Misty were meant to live happily ever after. ENJOY!! **

Pokemon: Final Love

FF001: The Unwanted Interruption

_Here we are now in Pallet town with our "Pokemon Master" and hero, Ash Ketchum along with Misty Waterflower after Ash's recent victory in the Sinnoh League. Ash will finally after many years express his true feelings for Misty, but one of Ash's long time rivals, somewhat a shady character, yet his best friend, at a time, steps in, one of his worst mistakes ever made._

"Hi, Ash, Congratulations on your big victory."

"Oh it was nothing, really, Misty. (Blushing)

"So how have you been doing, Misty?"

"Well, I really can't decide if I want to stay here or go back to Cerulean City." (Sigh)

Don't go back Misty I really like you I just can't tell you.

"Ash, (swallows hard) you have been a really great friend and I just think we should take the relationship further, I mean you know what I'm trying to say." (Ash's Stomach tightens in an anxious feeling)

"Misty, (looking down) I know what you mean, I've been going through the same feelings about you, but I was to embarrassed to tell"

"I can't stop thinking of you, your always on my mind, I just never thought you shared the same feelings as me, I thought we could only be close friends and nothing more"

"**Ash, do you really love me?" **She waitedfor his answer, her hands became clammy, her heart pounded against her chest.

"**Misty, I can't explain my love for you.** Ever since we met I loved you, you have a great personality, we had so much in common, **I love you Misty**

Their tongues met and locked firmly together for their first kiss. Misty felt pleasant, his tongue wrapped around her tongue. They felt as if the kiss was never going to end, but they had to break off.

"Girlfriend." _Finally I can call her that._

"Boyfriend." _Oh it feels good _

_I love her she's really great, I've never been so happy our relationship is going to workout. I have never seen her in such a heavenly looking way. I must have solved many of her problems. _

The door opened and an unexpected long time friend and rival walked through.

"Hey Ash, Hey Misty."

"**GARY!!"**

"So watch have you two been up to." (Gary Snickers)

"Nothing really." (Misty blushed and her face turned bright red)

"Misty, you look so cute today." (Flirting)

"Oh thank you Gary."

"Hey watch it Gary." (Ash clenched his fists together)

"Ashy boy's got himself a little girlfriend, don't worry Ash I won't steal her from you, although I am the better man." (Bragging) Misty, come outside with me."

"Um, ok." (Confused)

"Gary if you lay one hand on her or touch him I will personally hunt you down."

"Ash, take a chill pill."

Gary cornered Misty against the house touching her in inappropriate ways. He moved closer and put his lips against hers. She accepted it and they locked lips. Ash came rushing out of the house in a rage.

"**WHAT THE… YOU MOTHER FUCKER, YOU- YOU PIECE OF SHIT."**

"Ash calm down." (Frightened)

_Ash launched himself at Gary punching him wildly in the faced and head, Gary's nose was dripping blood, a gash opened on the side of his head, blood gushed out and Gary was left in a pool of blood_

"**ASH, WHY…? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HIM, I DON'T UNDERSTAND, ASH I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU EVER AGAIN, YOUR OBSESSED WITH ME! GO AWAY ASH KETCHUM."**

"B-b-b-butMisty, I thought you loved me!

"Not anymore ASH KETCHUM, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM."

_Ash walked away and looked back to see Misty helping Gary, Ash loved her and he screwed everything up because of Gary._

**FLASHBACK**

"(Misty looking down) I know what you mean, I've been going through the same feelings about you Ash, but I was too embarrassed to tell."

"Girlfriend."

"Boyfriend."

**END FLASHBACK**

"**I screwed up everything, EVERYTHING."**

**Well, that was an interesting and exciting, expect chapter 2 about 2 weeks later. Please Review and leave any comments (if you don't have anything nice to say please don't say it.) Hope you liked it!!**


End file.
